Love? Maybe
by ruffled owl
Summary: Has The Boy Who lived found love? Maybe. Will he be able to tell her? Even I don't know that yet. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so be nice. *Chapter 7 finally up* NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

  
A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in this story. They belong to the wonderful mind of J. K. Rowling, bless her. :-)  
This is my first story, but I have been reading Harry Potter fanfics for a while now. I have one more chapter written that I will post depending on the reviews I get. I'm not really sure where this story will be going. But please, hit that review button at the bottom and drop me a line, I'd love to hear what you think!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
_  
The Gryffindor common room was nearly deserted. Harry watched as Hermione, nearly buried under her Arithmancy books, scribbled in her tiny, meticulous handwriting on a long scroll of parchment, the letters glistening as they dried to form her homework.   
Though he was long done with his star chart that Professor Trelawney had demanded, he stayed, pretending to still be working, enjoying sitting next to Hermione on the large, overstuffed red sofa.  
Suddenly, Hermione shoved her papers to the floor in disgust. It's no use, my eyes can barely focus anymore; I've decided I'm done for the night! With that, she leaned her head into the nook of Harry's shoulder, settling herself comfortably against his side.   
Harry felt a jolt of something - something nice- as her warm body pressed against his. Softly, he began to stroke her hair , pulling her face up to look at him. He studied every feature; he got lost in her brown eyes, and imagined kissing every freckle. His eyes drifted downward to her lips, and something came over him. He leaned in closer, and as her eyes widened in surprise, his lips found hers, and she.... _bit his ear.  
No, that couldn't be right. Harry sat up straight, and stared bewilderedly around the common room. Except he wasn't at Hogwarts at all. The gray walls of his room on Privet Drive stared blankly back at him, and a quiet hoot from the direction of his pillow focused his attention on Hedwig, his snowy owl, who had awakened him to proudly show off the mouse that she had caught.  
Harry reached out to stroke her absentmindedly, and she fluttered onto his outstretched arm. He carried her over to her cage so that she could enjoy her catch out of his eyesight, thank you very much. He didn't particularly feel like watching her disembowel a rodent this soon before breakfast.  
Harry then started downstairs. His Aunt Petunia accosted him as he passed by his old cupboard. Get breakfast started, now! The last thing I need right now is a hungry Dudley.  
Getting out the frying pan, Harry pondered about his dream. What could it have meant? What interested him the most is what would have happened if he hadn't woken up...  
Realizing that the eggs were going to burn, Harry turned off the flame and served the Dursleys their breakfast. He made up his mind to owl Hermione.  
  


***  


Dear Hermione,  
How has your holiday been? Hedwig brought your birthday card last week, I was so happy to hear from you! Anyway, I was thinking about you this morning, and I decided to owl you and see what your plans were for going to London to get supplies. I am planning to find some whay to get there in two weeks, and then stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the last week before term starts -- I have had enough of the Dursleys, and the sooner I can get away from them, the better! I can't wait to see you at Diagon Alley.  
Love,  
Harry  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment and looked over his letter. Love? He wrote Love?? He pulled out some of Hermione's previous letters to him; they were all signed, Much Love, All my love, or just simply with a heart and her name, if she was in a hurry.   
Oh well, Harry thought, and seized the thick yellow parchment, rolling it a bit roughly, and Hedwig obediently allowed him to fasten it to her leg.  
Have it there soon, okay girl? He stoked her feathers lovingly, and she hooted to reassure him that not only would it be there in record time, but she would nudge Hermione to write him a response, too. Hedwig seemed to notice how lonely Harry was getting.  
As an afterthought, Harry took the letter and added a P.S.:  
PS-- Call me on the telephone. It's getting kind of boring here, and you know what Uncle Vernon would do if your head suddenly appeared in their fireplace. As you're Muggle-born, I think it will work out better than when Ron tried to call.  
Chuckling to himself, Harry remembered the chaos that had ensued when his wizard friend Ron had tried to call him on a Muggle telephone. He drew a little smiley face after the last sentence, and, realizing that Hermione didn't have his telephone number, added that too.  
Hedwig was becoming impatient; He quickly retied the letter and she swooped off into the clear sky, on the way to Hermione's house.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I do not own anything, you know the story. Thank J.K. Rowling for the characters.  
  
You love, me you really love me! *blushes* ! Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I'm still an amateur, but I have been told by more than one English / writing teacher that I do posses some inkling of talent, so hopefully that will come through here.   
I want to try to have a section at the beginning of every chapter responding to any questions all of you out there in reader land might have.  
  
**Loki-goddess of destruction: **Thank you so much, you were my fist reviewer.. i feel loved.... anyway, they are in their fifth year, or at this point, right before it. Scary pen name, I hope you aren't really a goddess of destruction!  
**Ingy:** I am glad it's interesting! It's going to get more interesting, if I have my way.. my mom, who is unofficially beta-reading for me, has a few ideas, but I don't think I need them just yet.  
**Ellie Love: **The dream was actually something that came to me in the shower, and that's where the whole idea for the story came from. I think that a lot of events will revolve around Harry's crazy dreams.  
**justin 1 hp fan (The pest): **Interesting, the pest. Used to be known by that name myself, not unlike a certain Ramona. Here it is, the next chapter you asked for.  
**Usha88: **Glad you like it, here's the only other existing chapter. (FOr now, anyway)  
**jennycraig10:** Here you are! Read more!  
**Ninya:** Funny? Well, I know the 'genre' is romance, although I will try to have a bit of everything in here. Thanks for all the support!   
**Hermione Rae: **Glad you like it, I'll try to keep the chapters coming.  
**Claire Starling: **Thank you so much, I know you have liked my writing all along, and I might say that you are not bad yourself.. ahem, Truth Hurts....  
  
  
Okay, here is the next chapter.. bum bum bum...  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The Knight Bus delivered Harry right to the doorstep of the Leaky Cauldron.   
Ave a good term, then, yelled Stan as he handed over Harry's trunk to its faintly green owner.  
Feeling glad that he was at last on the solid, stationary sidewalk, Harry sat a moment on the cool, hard concrete before rolling his large black trunk with Hedwig's cage perched on top into the pub. Tom, the barkeeper, gave him a big, toothless grin, and led him up to his room.  
After letting Hedwig out for her nightly hunting, Harry flopped onto the flowered comforter of the neatly-made bed. Digging in his bag, he found Hermione's response to his last letter.  
Dear Harry,  
I'm so glad to hear you won't have to put up with those horrid people for much longer. Try not to let them get to you, okay? Just remember that Ron and I will be arriving at Diagon Alley just a couple of days after you! I know you can hold out till then.  
All my love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry looked at the words all my love again. Hermione would be arriving just the day after tomorrow! And Ron, too, Harry reminded himself, but Hermione seemed to occupy his thoughts.  
  


***  
  


_ Cedric.... NOOO! The high, cruel cackling filled his mind again, as a burst of green light burst from the tip of a wand. But it wasn't Cedric, as it usually was in this dream. Lily Potter stood in the path of the light, her eyes nearly the same color as the deadly curse, and her hair as red as the color of fury. Harry was helpless, unable to save her.   
But was it Lily standing there? The woman's hair was suddenly not red at all, but brown and rather bushy, her chocolate-colored eyes wide with fear. Harry found himself on his broom, barreling towards Hermione at top speed. A split second later, the girl was sitting behind him, hugging his waist so that she wouldn't fall off.  
They landed gently, far away in a meadow somewhere. Hermione wanted to show him her gratitude privately...  
  
_Harry woke up gradually, not in a cold sweat in the darkness as he had become accustomed to almost every night since the third task. This time, he was awake before he opened his eyes, and he could feel sunlight from the near window bathing his face in its warmth. He opened his eyes slowly, as though reluctant to wake up at all. A smiling face floated above his, and Harry thought he was still asleep.  
But, no, this was real life.  
Morning, sleepyhead! said Hermione enthusiastically, Come on, lazy, get up! The lines at Flourish and Blotts are going to be out the doors by noon, and I'm assuming that you haven't taken any time while you were here to do any shopping whatsoever for school.  
Harry nodded, then shook his head, confused.  
Huh? What? Where the heck did you come from?  
My room is just down the hall. Tom gave me the key to yours after I persuaded him that I wasn't You-Know-Who in disguise or something, just your best friend determined to wake you up so you could buy your schoolthings.  
said Harry. Hermione had a way of speaking quite fast sometimes, and as a member of the male persuasion, at times he was unable to understand a word. He figured he had caught the gist of this, though, so he proceeded to get out of bed. Let's go, then, he said, eager for some time with Hermione.  
Don't be silly, she giggled, You're still in your pajamas. Besides, I still have to go wake up Ron - he's in the next room over from you. And with that, she turned on her heel and closed the door so that Harry could dress.   
Of course Ron is coming with us, reasoned Harry, he is my best friend, and Hermione's too. We three do everything together. He continued to reassure himself that the three of them were friends, but he couldn't stop the uneasy feeling he got knowing that Hermione was alone with Ron in the next room at that minute.  
  
  
  
A/N: The third might be awhile in coming, sorry, because I am totally swamped with schoolwork right now. I will try to keep going at a slightly normal pace, but the little fairy who sits on my shoulder and whispers ideas in my ear has gone on vacation, as far as I know, and won't be back until I finish my research paper and/or the next issue of my school paper comes out. (I am on the editorial board). Maybe the weekends will give me time.. Also, remember that reviews make the fairy miss home more and want to come back!  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes:   
Ok, guys, I am so sorry it too this long, but I have been absolutely swamped with work. Now that I have winter break, my creative juices are flowing again, and my little fairy has come back to her perching place on my shoulder to whisper ideas in my ear. Hopefully, I will get a couple more chapters done over this break.  
To my faithful reviewers, whom I love so dearly:  
** Gemini Allora Drazel: **Dreams are my favorite way to let a reader know what the character is thinking... Look and see if you get my symbolism, or maybe I'mbeing so creative noone will be able to tell :)  
**usha 8: **yay! the fairy is back!  
**milkyway: **thanks, see my responses to usha 8 and Gemini Allora Drazel.  
**Ellie Love:** I know what you mean, I share your work problem!  
**Samgirl: **Sorry for the delay, I hope there will be more in this next week and a half.  
**Loki-goddess of destruction:** I hate slow updaters too. Most unfortunately, I am one of them.  
**Gods fire angel: **Of course I can write! There is nothing wrong with Harry and Hermione, they are just 15 and going through all that teenage stuff.  
**jennycraig10: **I am so happy I have supporters like you!  
**anonymous: **thanks so much, even though i know who you are!**  
itsumademo mamoru: **I wasn't aware that people felt I was out the story. I personally hate stories that move slowly, I need things to be quick-paced to keep my attention. Sorry about the paragraphing--I put them in, anf ffnet took them out. Hopefully this chapter will come out better formatted.  
**Claire Starling: **I knew I could count on you for a good review!  
**ME: **thank you sweetie, here is more!  
  
Whew, sorry, that took almost a whole page! Now onto chapter three!!  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
After donning two very mismatched socks, due to the state of chaos in his trunk, Harry made his way down to the main pub on the ground floor, feeling a bit like a house-elf friend of his.  
  
He joined Ron and Hermione at the bar, and waited with them for Tom to come and take their orders for breakfast. They were waiting, because the elderly innkeeper was involved in a conversation of sorts with a tiny, wrinkled witch who looked like she could have been related to Professor Flitwick, Harry's charms teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
The dwarfish woman was almost purple in the face, demanding that Tom serve her a slice of pie.   
  
she cried, PIE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS, YOUNG MAN?  
  
he said, exasperatedly, That's what I'm trying to give you. All I want to know is what _kind_ of pie you want, ma'am!  
  
ARE YOU DEAF? shouted the witch, I said PIE!  
  
By now, all of the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron were focused on the duo, with bemused grins on their faces and their hands over their ears.   
  
Bit thick, isn't she? commented Ron. Hermione elbowed him.   
  
Shh, she might hear! she whispered  
  
I don't think there's a chance of that happening, hon, Harry said. He proceeded to immediately turn a painful shade of crimson and relocated his hands from his ears to his mouth. Luckily, though, Hermione was distracted by the spectacle before them:  
  
Tom had finally just put a piece of pie down in front of the woman, pointed at it, and said loudly and clearly,   
  
Oh, _pie?_ she echoed in an astonished voice, Well, why didn't you say so?? With that, she buried her face in the pie plate, and began to munch noisily and with great gusto. She didn't seem to want to bother with any tools such as a fork or her fingers.  
  


***  


  
The streets of Diagon Alley were filled with Hogwarts students like themselves, getting their last-minute shopping done before the start of term. Hermione chattered excitedly as they walked, telling them all about the two weeks she had spent in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum.   
  
Viktor took me to the most interesting places! The bookshops were spectacular, I begged Viktor to teach me Bulgarian so that I could understand some of them. Of course, I also bought some English translations. I've learned ten new spells already!  
  
As Hermione prattled on in her fashion, Ron muttered to Harry, Leave it to Hermione to visit her boyfriend in a foreign country and come back talking about the books!  
  
At the mention of the word boyfriend, Harry's stomach did a flip. He clenched his fists and turned to look at Ron, and then stopped. Why was he mad at Ron? He shook his head, and followed with Ron as they tried to keep up with Hermione. But as Hermione kept talking about her holiday, and Viktor, Harry's stomach kept sinking lower and lower.  
  
And then we went to a little art gallery, the funniest paintings by an old warlock--  
  
Hey! Will you look at that! Hermione was interrupted by Ron's enthusiastic announcement. They've got the next model of the Firebolt!  
  
And indeed, the front window of Quality Quidditch supplies was nearly eclipsed by a large red banner proclaiming, **FIREBOLT 150! THE FASTEST EVER!** In smaller letters underneath was written **price on request**. Relieved, Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione and her talk of Bulgaria and Viktor.  
  
They advanced toward the window, shoving their way through the throng of Quidditch fans to get a good look at the broomstick. It looked amazingly fast and agile. Every twig appeared to be streamlined perfectly, and the handle was shiny, smooth and came in a choice of colors, each with **Firebolt 150** in gold foil on the end.  
  
Hermione dragged them back out of the mass of people. Honestly, I love Quidditch as much as the next person, but we have more _important_ things to do! For instance, Ron, look at your robes, they're getting frayed at the hems, and I need to visit Madam Malkin's anyway. We can all get our new robes.   
  
As Harry and Ron followed Hermione down the street towards Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Ron mimicked Hermione silently behind her back, screwing up his face and mouthing orders at Harry. Harry felt his face turn red, and said to Ron angrily, That's not very nice, you know! Hermione spun around. What's going on? Ron and Harry were surprised at how much she resembled Professor McGonagall at the moment.   
  
Nothing! Nothing at all, they stammered.   
  
I thought it was funny, whispered Ron apologetically, once Hermione had turned around again.  
  
Well, it wasn't, answered Harry shortly.  
  
Just then, they reached the shop. A small bell tinkled as they stepped inside, and a small witch bustled to the front of the shop. Harry and Ron just ordered their usual set of Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione however, had more in mind.   
  
Don't mind me, she called from the dressing room, I'll be out in a minute. I just want to have something else to wear in case there's anything formal, like the Yule Ball last year.  
  
Don't you have your dress robes from last year? called Ron quizzically.  
  
Those are from _last year_, Ron! came the muffled reply.  
  
Oh, brother, said Ron, Harry, I'll meet up with you guys by Florean Fortescue's -- I need food, and I can't take any more school shopping!  
  
said Harry, but if we aren't there in fifteen minutes, come rescue me!  
  
While he waited for Hermione, Harry paid for his purchases and then sat down on an upholstered stool. Moments later, Hermione emerged from the dressing room in beautiful, sweeping robes of midnight blue.   
  
Turning around to reveal a strip of milky skin, she blushed and asked apologetically, I'm sorry, Harry, but would you zip it up for me?


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING, THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS, THEY NEVER WILL BE, SO DON'T SUE ME, YOU WILL LOSE!  
**  
A/N: Thank you, thankyou to all who reviewed. While I am nearly buried under work, even though the vacation has just ended, (well, funny story about that, we had one day back at school, then Friday was a snow day...), the reviews that pour in really motivate me! So here is the next installment, I know it's a little short, but bear with me, please!  
  
**dmunchkinb:** thank you for your support! I happen to think so too. What really confuses me is, I personally like the R/H ship, but when this story came to me in the shower I felt like I had to write it.  
**Gods fire angel: **sorry I disappointed you, that the characters sound like me, but see my disclaimer above: I am not JK Rowling, and as hard as I wish, it will definitely never happen -- so the characters do sound a little like me, naturally. I hope this chapter is more to your liking.  
**legano-san:** oh yeah, believe me, he is _definitely_ liking this!  
**Ellie Love: **About the pie lady -- she was a concotion of my mother's when I was about six, and I decided to write her in just for my own amusement. I'm glad you like her too!  
**kerkaloomy:** wowzers, you should be amazed, keep reading!  
**Estrellita: **thank you!  
**lil lupin:** well, we get to find out what Harry thinks about that! About the pie, see my answer to Ellie Love.  
**Claire Starling:** Aha! Cheese! the ultimate answer! Sorry, no, no cheese here. You are very sweet but absolutely no way I would outshine YOU!  
**Phoenix72389: **Glad you like it, now it has for chapter and it's amazing! (Well, I hope...) Let's all pray I can make money off writing when I grow up, I think it might be the only talent I have!  
**Amanda H Weasley:** I am happy to know I have supporters!  
  
Sorry, guys, that was almost a page! But I like to let you guys know that I read every review and they give me warm and fuzzy feelings to know that my work is appreciated... So keep them pouring in, and I will keep feeding you chapters. I fear my fairy may be leaving again soon, but maybe you guys can help her stay another few days! Love you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Harry continued to sit on the stool, but was suddenly very aware of himself. He could feel each individual hair stand up on the back of his neck, could feel a hotness seep up behind his ears.  
  
Suddenly realizing that Hermione was still there, looking at him, he stood up jerkily, letting the package with his own robes in it fall to the ground, forgotten.  
  
Harry advanced toward Hermione, and noticed that her back had turned a shade of pink that he was sure matched his ears. He grasped the zipper carefully and began to pull it upward. His fingers brushed her skin for a moment, and it was like fireworks had exploded from the tip of his finger, and a warm, tingly feeling worked its way up his arm. He hurriedly finished zipping her up, and she turned around to face him.  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I buy it? she asked nervously, smoothing a wrinkle in the dress's gauzy fabric.  
  
Harry stared, dumbfounded, at his best friend. He had never actually looked at Hermione this way. The dress accentuated Hermione's figure, clinging and giving in all the right places. Hermione's figure. She couldn't have developed this much in the past seven weeks that he hadn't seen her. Why hadn't he noticed it before, at school?   
  
I think- I- you- stammered Harry, searching for the right words. Wow, Hermione, he finished lamely.  
  
You don't think it's too... revealing? she asked tentatively, gesturing toward the neckline, which plunged in a graceful V down her front. I don't look like one of those - oh, what does Ron call them - scarlet women?  
  
Harry could think of nothing farther from the truth. he said hurriedly, you look... very beautiful. These last words came out in a little gasp. He couldn't believe what he was telling her, what words he was letting escape his mouth: words, that until now, had just ricocheted around his brain like BB's in a boxcar.  
  
Okay, then, Hermione said, let me go change, and I will be right back out, and you and Ron can go run around like little boys in the Quidditch store. She floated away, back into the dressing room.  
  


***  


  
As Harry and Hermione walked towards Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop, Harry tried to pretend everything was normal. It was normal, wasn't it?  
  
They found Ron reclining under a large, striped umbrella, spooning peanut butter-banana ice cream blissfully into his mouth.   
  
Done already, then? he asked as he saw them approach out of one half-open eye.  
  
Er- yeah, said Harry, with a large grin he had glued on his face just moments earlier. He signaled to the waiter to bring them two more sundaes as he and Hermione joined Ron in the shade of the umbrella.   
  
Hermione once again commenced her running history of her trip to Bulgaria. Harry felt the familiar sinking in his stomach. Ron's face was contorted into a grotesque mask.   
  
I TOLD YOU THAT GIT'S NO BLOODY GOOD! Ron yelled, purpling.  
  
Ron, Hermione can spend her holiday wherever and with whomever she pleases, I think she is completely capable of making those decisions, said Harry, surprising himself with the calmness in his voice. In actuality, he felt like he was being torn apart inside as images of Hermione and Viktor Krum walking hand in hand down a cobblestone street danced inside his head.   
  
Um- well- I- Ron seemed to realize that Harry had made a valid point, and he calmed down a bit. Well, he _did_ give me that autograph at the end of last year... I suppose he can't be all bad.  
  
Right, then, said Hermione, trying to sidestep the topic, we had better get over to the bookstore, we'll need a ton of new books this year! Don't forget, this year we take our O.W.L.s! She looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of studying for the hard tests that all fifth year students at Hogwarts had to take.  
  
Yeah, yeah, you and your books, Ron grumbled, but he stood up along with his friends and they set off towards Flourish and Blotts.   
  


***  
  


Inside the bookstore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were dashing among the bookshelves, trying to get all of the books they needed and get out before the lines became unbearable; after all, they were not the only Hogwarts students in need of school supplies.   
  
The shop swarmed with other students who obviously had the same thing in mind. Harry waved to the familiar faces he passed.   
  
Seen the new Firebolt 150? asked Seamus, Harry's and Ron's roommate and Hogwarts. He seemed very excited. Harry nodded and flashed him a grin as he searched for _Predicting Prophecies_ on a shelf filled with thick, dusty books.  
  
Harry finally found the volume he was looking for, spotting the title in gold foil on a particularly thick and dusty book on the top shelf. Stretching, Harry just managed to graze the leather spine of the book. He saw a stool next to him. He hesitated, surveying the stool's rickety structure. The warped wood looked like it had seen better days, and nails were sticking out at odd angles. Harry didn't much feel like asking anyone for help, however, so he decided to risk standing on the stool for a few seconds to reach up for what he needed.  
  
That was a mistake. A big one. Just as Harry was able to grasp _Predicting Prophecies_ firmly enough to lift it, he heard a sickening crack beneath him and felt his stomach drop as he tumbled downward. He landed in an undignified heap on the floor, and the book came down after him, conking him on the head as if for good measure.  
  
Well, well, Harry heard an icy voice drawl lazily, surprised to see you would sink _that_ low, Potter.  
  
Harry raised his eyes to see a pair of polished black loafers. He lifted his gaze further until he was looking right into the cold eyes of a rather nasty looking blond boy.  
  
Get up, Potter, said Draco Malfoy, staring down at Harry in disdain, The floor is dirty enough already.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note:  
I am really, truly sorry it took this long. But I have been busy, and we all know that school and other obligations unfortunately come before fanfiction. But this one is a good chaptter, if I do say so myself, so read and enjoy!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed:  
**milkyway:** yup, my first fanfic, though I have written other short stories. Thank you!  
**Claire Starling: **thanks. call me ruffles, I will strangle you with an ax! (wait, is that possible? i am so tired.)  
**the popgurlz: **sorry, I don't do email notification. honestly, I have no time at all! but thanks for your support!  
**ellie love: **I agree, Harry is very cute. Too bad he has his sights set on Hermione, otherwise I'd be after him!  
**kerkaloomy: **yes, you can say quadrupled... lolzers! yes, steamy... i love getting reviws form you, thank you!  
**phoenix72389: **yes, I do take pride in my Draco. Look for more in this chapter!  
**gods Fire angel: **I know compliments mean a lot coming from you! and keep reviewing while you are in australia... sniff  
**Um.. god:** Happy monday. no cliffies here, just for you ;) .   
**starburst25589: **thanks!  
Now my mom is bothering me to get off the computer, so review when you're done! Your words mean a lot to me, and they motivate me to work faster... :-D  
  
So on with the story!  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Harry stood up awkwardly and started brushing the dust off his robes. He didn't take his eyes off of Malfoy for a second. He didn't trust the gleam in Malfoy's ice-blue eyes at all.  
  
So, I see the bootlicking has begun already, said Malfoy, a nasty sneer disfiguring his pale lips, I can't think of any other reason that the great Harry Potter should fall at my feet.  
  
Shove off, Malfoy, said Harry heatedly, and tried to sidestep him. I am so not in the mood for this. And indeed he wasn't. He was planning for a nice, relaxed afternoon with his friends. But every time he came face to face with Malfoy, his mood was ruined for the next few hours.  
  
But Malfoy blocked his exit, the twisted smile on his face growing wider.   
  
Shame you haven't heard yet, was all he said, and walked away, leaving Harry free to pick up his books and go. But Harry stood still, rooted to the spot.  
  
Heard what?! he called after Malfoy's receding back. Heard what, you nasty git?  
  
But all Malfoy did was turn around and wave at him, winking. He disappeared into the throng of robes and pointed hats that was the world outside of the bookstore.  
  
What's going on? asked Ron, as he and Hermione rushed up to Harry, We heard a crash, and we saw Malfoy leaving.   
  
  
He didn't hit you, did he? asked Hermione nervously, looking Harry over for any marks or bruises. Her penetrating stare gave Harry the shivers. He brushed her off, insisting he was fine, and told them what had happened.  
  
And then he just walked away? Hermione looked puzzled. He didn't mention anything other than that?   
  
No, that's the odd thing, mused Harry. Usually he pulls out a clipping from the Prophet or something to gloat about, but this time he was unusually secretive.  
  
Hermione and I both get the Daily Prophet at home. If there was anything out of the ordinary, we would know about it, believe me, said Ron.  
  
By this time, the three wizards stood outside of Flourish and Blotts, having paid for their books and exited. They set off towards the Leaky Cauldron to deposit their stuff -- all of their arms were sore from carrying a pile of books each, along with a set of robes and various other supplies.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. Harry, Ron and Hermione whiled away the time looking in the joke shops, thinking of good pranks they could pull on Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. The two mischievous redheads were infamous at Hogwarts for their practical jokes, and many a student had a desire for revenge.  
  
The trio met many friends along the way, stopping to exchange hellos and stories about the summer vacation. Harry was genuinely excited to return to school. This year promised to be a good one. Hopefully, thought Harry, a quiet one also.  
  


***  


  
_Harry ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, down into the cold, dank dungeons. A sense of foreboding overcame him, though he wasn't sure why. He stopped in front of the Potions classroom, steadying himself with one hand against the cold, gray bricks so that he could breathe a moment. Harry checked his watch. He was right on time. There was no way Snape would be able to take any points from Gryffindor. Standing up straight, Harry pushed open the door of the classroom.   
  
A pain tore through Harry's scar, burning his forehead. He clutched at it in agony, helpless.   
  
Hello there, Potter, said a high, cruel voice. Lifting his face, trying to see through the haze of pain, Harry was met by the penetrating stare of two bright red eyes.  
  
Have a seat, we haven't got all day.   
  
Professor Riddle? Hermione was waving her hand in the air.  
  
Filthy mudblood! spat Lord Voldemort, rounding on Hermione, I am the all-powerful, all-knowing Lord Voldemort! How **dare** you call me by that filthy Muggle name!? We are in **my** institution of learning, and I demand you treat me with the proper respect!  
  
Well I thought it was your proper name, so--  
  
shrieked Lord Voldemort. AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
A green beam of light issued from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Hermione, thinking quickly, ducked and pulled out her own wand.   
  
_Harry woke up with a start, sweating. His scar was still tingling. Fumbling for his glasses, he looked around his room at the Leaky Cauldron. As if in a trance, he got out of his bed, crept to the door, and made his way into the darkened hallway. He could hear the muffled din that issued from the pub downstairs as he made his way down the hall.   
  
He gently pushed on the door to room number 4, and it swung open silently. Hermione was awake, sprawled on her bed, with _Hogwarts: A History_ propped open on her knees.  
  
Hearing Harry come in, she looked up.   
  
Oh, it's you. What's the matter? she asked, seeing the worried look on his face.  
  
Just wanted to make sure you were okay, Harry fibbed quickly. Really, he had no idea why he had automatically come to her room.  
  
Why wouldn't I be okay? Hermione asked, confused. A realization dawned on her. Or should I be asking: Are you okay? Seeing the surprised expression on Harry's face, she added, Just call it female intuition, and winked.  
  
Harry faltered, wondering how much to tell her. I had another dream. Hermione's expression turned to one of concern.  
  
You can tell me, she said softly, and moved over, patting the space on the bed next to her. Come on, let me help.  
  
Harry sat down, somewhat awkwardly. He really did not know what to tell her. Would she think he was some sort of lunatic? Probably not, he reasoned. She's my best friend for four years now.  
  
he started again, Voldemort, he- he took over Hogwarts. Turned it into a Dark Arts school. Tried to kill- he had almost said you,' but then hastily corrected himself. Tried to kill... someone.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand encouragingly. Harry got the shivers.  
  
What scares me, though, is that all those dreams I had last year- they were true. They were actually happening... He burying his face in his hands.   
  
Harry, I doubt these are true, said Hermione in a reassuring voice.  
  
How can you be so sure? came Harry's muffled voice.  
  
For one, Hogwarts isn't in session now; it can't be a reflection of what's going on right now. And since we can be pretty sure that you are not graced with the Inner Eye,' as that old bag would put it- here Harry snorted, despite his distress - I think it's safe to assume it was just a dream. Did you scar hurt?  
  
  
  
Well, then, I think you might want to mention it to Dumbledore when we get back to school in a few days, but otherwise, don't worry about it. She flashed him a ressuring smile. Harry felt his heart become a bit lighter. He also noticed that her teeth were very straight and white, as a result of last year's shrinking.  
  
Now go back to bed, it's almost 4 a.m.! Hermione admonished cheerfully.  
  
said Harry, and Hermione wrapped him into a hug.   
  
Everything will be fine, she whispered as he tiptoed back towards the door.  
  
Good old Hermione, Harry thought as he tucked himself back into his bed, she always comes through. And then he fell into a blissful sleep, not waking until the sun shone brightly overhead.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclamer: Not mine, nope, not one bit. All J.K. Rowling's. All of them. And the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, is finally coming out! June 21, 2003! Rejoice!  
  
A/N: I am sorry, I am so sorry, * ducks flying rotten food * please forgive me! I do have a life, and midterms, and random essays, and a newspaper, and all those pesky things that take time away from fanfiction... Don't think I don't love you guys! Look for more Notes and thank-yous at the bottom, please.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Come along, now, we haven't got all day! George, put that away! Honestly, with all these Muggles around, we don't want to need to call in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to Obliviate all these poor people!"  
  
George Weasley grinned sheepishly in the face of his ranting mother and pocketed the Filibuster Firework he was about to light. Molly Weasley continued ushering everyone through Kings Cross Station, towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.   
  
Mrs. Weasley had come to see all of them off to school on the Hogwarts Express, and, by the looks of it, was regretting not taking her husband's offer of staying home while he made sure everyone got safely onto the train.  
  
"We only have fifteen minutes, thanks to the traffic, so let's do this in pairs. Fred and George, you first!" said Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, "Then Ron and Ginny."  
  
Fred and George gave each other twin looks of mischief, and then ran with their trolleys directly at the barrier. As they disappeared onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, one could hear a guffaw.  
  
"Honestly, what do they thing they're going to get away with this time?" asked Molly in desperation, and charged right after them.  
  
Ron and Ginny sniggered, and then joined their twin brothers and their mother on the platform.  
Harry looked over at Hermione.   
  
"Guess we'd better go..."   
  
"I'm not sure I want to know what will greet me on the other side, courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said Hermione with a knowing smile.  
  
They both stood there for a moment, watching the barrier between platforms nine and ten for any sort of explosion. When none came, Harry looked over at Hermione. "After you," he said with a grin.  
  
Emerging onto the magical platform, Harry was comforted by they sight of the Hogwats Express, promising to return them to school. Smoke was pouring out of the bright red train as it readied for departure, and students were hanging out of the windows, waving merrily to family members wishing them a good term. Or, in Neville Longbottom's case, recieving an admonishment from his Gran for losing his toad once more.   
  
Harry recognized the trademark Weasley hair down near the end of the platform, and signaling to Hermione to follow him, he pushed his way through the throng of people to them.  
  
To their immense relief, nothing had blown up or turned into something it shouldn't have been, and the twins were getting a stern admonishment from their mother for bluffing.  
  
Turning to Harry and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley's face broke into a motherly smile once more.   
  
"Run along, they'll be leaving soon. Ron and Ginny have gone and saved you room in their compartment, just there," she gestured, and Hermione went to find them. Molly then turned back to Harry.   
  
"I hope you'll be able to come and stay over one of the vacations, dear," she said, affectionately tucking a stand of Harry's flyaway black hair back into place. "You know you are always welcome."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate the offer. I don't want to be any trouble, though," said Harry nervously.  
"Nonsense, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. You know Arthur and I think of you as part of the family. Have a good term, Harry, and stay out of trouble!" Harry grinned sheepishly as Ron's mum pulled him into a warm hug, then shooed him onto the leaving train.   
  
* * *  
The train ride, thankfully, passed uneventfully. Only about half an hour more remained of the trip, and Harry and Ron had the compartment to themselves as they changed into their school robes. Hermione and Ginny had gone up front to the driver to see how much longer it would be until they arrived at Hogwarts.   
  
"Reckon there'll be those chicken leg thingies like last year? You know, the ones in that sweet sauce?" asked Ron, with a glazed expression.  
  
Harry and Ron, in the typical fashion of teenage boys, were discussing the Welcoming Feast that would be awaiting them in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Although they had bought all the sweets they could eat off the cart of the witch who served lunch on the train, that had been nearly four hours ago, and the compartment was now littered with foil wrappers and Chocolate Frog cards.  
  
"Probably," mused Harry, "The house-elves really know how to do it right." He too started thinking about roated chicken legs as he rummaged in his trunk for his uniform. "Aha! There's the bugger!"  
  
Harry pulled off his shirt and walked across the compartment to where he had laid out his black robes that were emblazoned with the Gyffindor crest. He held his black pointed hat in his hands, having rescued it from underneath a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5.   
  
Suddenly he heard a squeak, and what sounded like a book crashing to the floor. Not bothering to throw on his robes, Harry rushed to the door of the compartment.   
  
There stood Hermione, her eyes round and her face crimson. Her copy of Hogwarts, A History lay on the floor where she had dropped it in shock.   
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehe, what can I say, I found that amusing. This was a hard chapter to write, mostly because I was out of ideas, and I figured I could just throw in some filler to keep you guys happy. Turned out it wasn't that easy to write filler... So now, dear readers, I urge you to review! Wait a sec... I have decided to put a poll in this. How many of you use Macs, and how many use PC's? Just curious, 'cause I'm a Mac gal myself.  
  
Thank you's:  
Gods fire angel: Thank you, to be compared to Rowling is such a compliment! I don't think Harry and Hermione are too out of character, because, as you said, they were in different circumstances there.  
Kristy story: Thanks!  
Phoenix72389: Nope, don't think anyone would get tired of being flattered. (Except maybe Harry!)   
Padawan learner: Ah, yes, fluff. I love fluff, but it's hard to write sometimes. I'll try to have some fluff next chapter, I'm already outlining it in my head.  
Anonymous: Weird, you say?  
Rowan Arkenson: We'll find out soon enough what Draco's up to, hee hee!  
GOD: Um, sure, take Harry home in a box? Uhhh, I think you'll have to call Ms. JK for that privilege.  
Gryphon Dragon: Ah, another one who thinks I go too fast. Don't worry, I never take these things personally. I welcome constuctive criticism if it helps me improve my writing! (Just no flames, please, people!)  
Kerkaloomy: Hahahaha, mamesh thank you for your mamesh tovers review!  
Claire Starling: Yes, I love Malfoy too, but remember this is a Harry/Hermione story! More to come of him, though, I promise! 


	7. Chapter Seven The End

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Hermione stood outside the compartment door, not saying a word, her eyes wide and her cheeks burning red. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Finally, she appeared to have collected herself enough to pick up her book.  
  
Harry had never seen her act this way. "What is it, Hermione? What happened?" he asked worriedly, moving closer to her. He reached out an arm to reassure her, but she instinctively took a step backwards.  
  
Hermoine let out a muffled cry, and said something that sounded vaguely like "Eep!" She did an abrupt about-face and ran back down the corridor of the train.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" yelled Harry after her, and started to venture out of the compartment. Ron just laughed.  
  
"You might want to put on those robes, mate. She might take you more seriously, unless you were going for another one of those reactions..." Ron started laughing even harder.  
  
Harry looked down, and was immediately reminded that he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He blushed. Screaming orange Chudley Cannons boxers, to be exact. He blushed even deeper. They had been Ron's idea of a gag gift for his birthday, but Harry saw no problem with wearing them. He just hadn't really been planning to show them off.  
  
That must be what was wrong, he thought to himself, relieved. I thought something had happened, but really, she was just embarrassed to see my boxers. Suddenly, he realized what he had just said to himself. He was relieved that she had seen him in his boxers!  
  
The wheels kept turning in Harry's head. Wait, he reasoned, I was just happy that nothing really bad had happened to her. She's my friend, after all, just like Ron. We look out for each other, that's all.  
  
But a little voice popped up inside Harry's head. "Just like Ron, eh?" it said in a nasal, mocking tone, "Then why did you have that certain... reaction... to her in the dress shop, eh? Answer me that!"  
  
Okay, so maybe he liked her as more than a friend, just a little more. And, for now, anyway, they were still just friends. There was no way Hermione would ever want to be with him... like that...  
  
"Wait a minute," the nagging voice countered, "wouldn't you compare her odd behavior now to yours in Diagon Alley? You weren't as idiotic, though, I have to say. You, at least, were able to form coherent words."  
  
Hey, thought Harry, Hermione's no idiot! She makes top marks in the school! He mulled this over for a minute, while he listened to the sound of the train rumbling along through the countryside. He glanced out the window. Dusk was settling in, and the Hogwarts Express would be pulling in to Hogsmeade Station very shortly.  
  
Does this mean that Hermione, er..., likes me? Harry asked the voice.   
  
"Very good, Harry. I believe I have served my purpose here."  
  
Shaking his head, Harry wondered if there was anything at all that would surprise him nowadays. Hearing voices was generally not a good sign, even in the wizarding world, his friends had told him.   
  
Straghtening his robes about him so that the crimson Gryffindor seal on his left breast was visible, Harry told Ron where he was going and set off down the train in search of Hermione.   
  
After ducking his head into what seemed like every compartment in the train, Harry finally found Hermione in the last compartment, the one that they had shared with a mostly-sleeping Remus Lupin in their third year. She was curled up in one corner, reading. Her cheeks still held a slight tint of red, and Harry saw that she was not reading at all, but merely getting tears all over Hogwarts, a History, which she was holding upside-down.  
  
Harry sat down next to her, unsure of what to do. He had never really seen Hermione break down like this. He may have faced Voldemort, but crying girls were another story altogether. Finally, he turned to face her and she managed a weak smile.  
  
"Did you know that Igbert the Irksome tried to apparate onto Hogwarts grouns once?" she asked him, pointing to the tear-streaked page. "He got splinched, naturally, but it was before they knew how to reverse that..."  
  
"Hermione, you're holding the book upside down, so I know you're not reading-" here Hermione looked down and hastily corrected this-"so I'm just going under the assumption that you've memorized the entire book?"  
  
"Can't everyone read upside-down?" she sniffed defensively. Harry just laughed.   
  
"Listen, are you okay?" asked Harry. He put his hand on top of hers, and closed the book on her lap.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" countered Hermione nervously, trying to get up and not succeeding under the weight of the enormous book.  
  
"Um, maybe because you're sitting and crying and pretending to read upside-down things and... and... you saw me half naked, and you're probably embarrassed, and so am I." He let that all out in one breath, not loooking at her, but squeezing her hand.  
  
"I - well - " verntured Hermione, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Let me just get this out. I like you, Hermione. I'm not sure how you feel, because I know you went to Bulgaria to visit Krum, and you two have probably snogged each other brainless, and I probably have no chance, but I wanted to tell you that, okay? Just so you know." He took a deep breath, not believing he just said that, and looked straight ahead, out the window. He could just see Hogsmeade Station in the distance.  
  
"Harry? Really?" Hermione's eyes shone. "You really feel that way?"   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Viktor and I turned out to be nothing but friends. Otherwise, do you really think we would have spent so much time in bookstores?" Hermione grinned.  
  
Harry smiled nervously. Was this too good to be true? "So, um, do you, I mean would you...?"  
  
"Of course I'll go out with you, if that's what you're asking," Hermione verntured. "Just don't tell Ron - not yet, anyway. He's likely to blow a fuse."  
  
"He should be thankful I'm not Marcus Flint, and give us his blessing!" laughed Harry, at the idea of Hermione baring her soul to the Slytherin Quidditch captain. "At least I have good dental hygiene, as one would expect of anyone who's best friend's parents are dentists!"  
  
"May I, erm, examine that hygiene?" asked Hermione coyly.  
  
"Why of course!" he said gallantly, and opened up for her inspection.  
  
"I meant, examine it a little more closely." She winked.  
  
Harry Potter may always have been around to save the day, but as the bright red steam engine snaked its way across the Scottish hills towards the lit city of Hogsmeade, Harry Potter was otherwise occupied. As he and his newly found girlfriend kissed, he decided that he did not want this to stop on the train. He had half a mind to ask Dobby to put silencing charms on all the broom closets surrounding Gryffindor tower.  
  
THE END  
  
Final Author's Notes: Thank you for sticking by me throughout this fic. I had fun writing it, in the time I did have. I'm so sorry that this last chapter took so long. My life has been very hectic, and while I was able to read a lot of stories, I had no time or inspiration to write. This was originally going to be a longer story, going all the way to Hogwarts, where we find out Malfoy's dirty little secret. (Honest, I have no idea what it is. If you do, send it to me.) But since Book 5 is coming out so soon, **YAY** there would be no way for me to finish a story of that length is such a shot period of time. So we'll leave this as a ficlet. Since I am too tired to reply to reviews, I am just going to say that I love each of you and read every single review. I may do an Epilogue, or just post an additional chapter with thank-yous. Thank you once more! You can always drop me a line at mj.bluebird@verizon.net. Yours always, Ruffled Owl (~Miree~) 


End file.
